


your reputation and your good intent

by itsanizzyb



Series: itsanizzyb's vids [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Fanvid, Gen, Gore, Kimbra, Knives Out (2019) Spoilers, Murder Mystery, Needles, Suicide, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/pseuds/itsanizzyb
Summary: "you know you shouldn't be there but it's way past bed, there's comfort in the fingers of your good intent"just a knives out vid
Series: itsanizzyb's vids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895785
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	your reputation and your good intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Anything you want to do for this movie! I love all the little whodunnit details and clues and the weird aesthetic of the house.

"you're slipping through the fingers of your good intent"

Knives Out fanvid to Good Intent by Kimbra

(fall equinox 2020)

content warning: it's a murder mystery and the actual death is pictured/suicide warning/gore/blood. needles/injections. heights? also someone tries to stab someone else.

On [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/486646254) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BeV0JrcsAM&feature=youtu.be).


End file.
